IBC 13 executives explain programming decision to air weekly primetime shows in one weeknight
by Nerisa Almo posted on February 10, 2019 Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao of 'Hapi House'; and DJ Tom Taus, Megan Young and JC Tiuseco of 'DMZ TV Danze Party': “It’s a different offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers,” IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante (not in photo) says about the Kapinoy Network's “vertical” primetime programming after the daily drama and fantasy series, more than just other TV networks that air soap operas nightly. IBC 13 airs weekly shows in one weeknight, including comedy programs. One of the country's premier TV networks, IBC 13 continues with its objective of giving Filipinos new offerings on television by maintaining its weekly programs in one weeknight. “We are breaking the habits of the usual gabi-gabing kakapanood ng mga series,” IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante told members of the entertainment press during the press conference of Hapi House on Wednesday night, February 6. She described their current daily primetime block as a “mix of entertainment” for the convenience of viewers. “As I have mentioned before, ang programming ng IBC 13 is like a horizontal, where there is a daily programming from 5:45 to 6:30 ang Sic O'Clock News, 7:30 to 8:30 ang Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and 8:30 to 9:45, ‘yong Rapunzel (8:30) and 13 Star: The Search for the Next Kapinoy Star (9:15). “Then, starting 10:00, it becomes vertical. “At10:00 there’s rthe Koreanovelas back-to-back on Mondays to Thursdays, and variety show on Fridays,” she explained. Galvante explained, “Iba ang gusto i-offer ng IBC 13. “We know that when we give them viewers weekly programs after the daily dramas. ‘Tapos sa susunod na gabi, iba naman ang susubaybayan mo. “It’s a different offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers.” DIFFERENT PROGRAMMING GRID. Meanwhile, director and creative consultant Mac Alejandre further explained why IBC 13 chose a different approach to its daily primetime programming. He told the media, “Maipapakita ang pagkakaiba ng offer ng IBC 13 sa uri ng programming grid na inaalay namin sa audience. “Pati ang pagdadagdag or pagbabago ng uri ng palabas na inihahain namin sa kakaibang uri ng programming grid. Direk Mac also emphasized that IBC 13 values its viewers. “We always trust the audience na swak sa taste nila ang inihahain namin. “We always hope na mayroong lugar sa puso, sa utak, at sa damdamin nila para sa pagbabago para sa uri ng mga programang inihahain namin sa kanila,” he ended. THE ORIGINAL NUMBER ONE: From the original number one TV network in the '70s and '80s, IBC 13 made a legacy and remains the best in Philippine television from the undisputed number three network TV network into the original undisputed number one TV network in the country once again, led by APO Tanghali Na!, Zylona, Express Balita, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Rapunzel, NBA, PBA, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Talent ng Bayan, Sarah G. Live and ONE Championship, which helped boost the TV ratings of IBC 13.